The Tension Increases
by amberranae6292
Summary: familiar characters present, and some that kinda lurk in the shadows. When Mirax Horn and Jaina Solo are taken captive by the Vong, the Jedi must rescue them before it's too late. Along the way Jacen meets a 17 yr old ex dark Jedi who holds all the answer
1. Default Chapter

**Characters:**

**Luke Skywalker-Jedi Knight**

**Mara Skywalker-Jedi Knight**

**Ben Skywalker-son of Luke and Mara (nine months)**

**Leia Organa Solo-former princess and diplomat**

**Han Solo-former smuggler and General (captain of the **_Millenium Falcon_

**Jaina Solo-Lieutenant and Jedi Knight**

**Jacen Solo-Jedi Knight**

**Jag Fel-Colonel (from the Chiss) and pilot**

**Danni Quee-Scientist and Force user**

**Mirax Horn-NRM officer**

**Corran Horn-NRM officer, former Central control officer, Jedi Knight**

**Jysella Horn (also known to friends as Jyssi-Jess-ee)-Jedi apprentice**

**Valin Horn (also known to friends as Vay)-Jedi apprentice**

**Tam Azur-Jamin-Jedi pilot, Jedi Knight**

**Tahiri Veila- Jedi Knight**

**Wynssa Fel (also known as Wyn)- the teenage daughter of Syal Antillis and Soontir Fel**

**Meeshinora Vanos- (also known to friends as Meesha)- (Ex-dark) Jedi knight,hacker,spy**

**Kyp Durron- Jedi Knight**

**Marlaibia Vanos- (also known as Marli)-Jedi Knight**

**Lorlaina Adkde- (also known as Lola)- Force user and aid for scientist Danni Quee**

**Fritza Lorcopolope'- Wraith, Force user**

**Wedge Antillis-General**


	2. The Beginning

**Luke Skywalker,Jedi Master,walked down the long,dark corrider. His droid,R2-D2,beeped. "Yes,I'm sure Threepio is with them."**

**He stopped as he heard footsteps aproaching. "Hey Skywalker!" Mara said,catching up to him. Artoo beeped. She turned to him. "Hey buckethead." She got a sour stream of beeps in return. ''You here to see Leia?" She stated more than asked. He nodded. **

**"Then you've came to the right place,"came a tired reply from behind them. They turned to see Leia walking toward them with her daughter,Jaina,and her best friend,Winter. Well," Luke said,glancing at Jaina,"maybe this isn't the best time,knowing how you,Han,and Jain-" Suddenly, Jaina's comlink beeped. She gave him a,now rare,crooked Solo grin and walked down the hall. Mara looked at him expectingly. "Well?" Luke shook his head. "We have discovered that Borsk Fey'lya is and has been sending and receiving direct messages to Tsavong Lah and Nom Anor." Suddenly Jaina came back at a dead run. **

**"The Yuuzhan Vong have captured Mirax and Valin Horn,and drugged Corran. Kyp and Saba are with him on Coruscant."Luke stood there, dumbfounded. Mara was the one who reacted first. "Well,lets head to there." "I won't be able to at the moment,"Leia said wearily. "I've already got the coordinates punched in on my X-wing ,"said Jaina. Luke nodded,still at loss for words. He felt Mara drag him to the **_Jade Shadow_**. Jaina had ran ahead to get settled into her X-wing. **

**Han, Lando Callrisian,and Lando's wife,Tendra Rissant,who had just came in from the _Lady Luck_, saw Jaina running. So when Luke and Mara arrived with Ben,Han was furious about being near-trampled by his daughter,and not knowing what was wrong. "What in the name of the Sith is going on here?" He practicly yelled at Mara. "Booster's going to kill Corran,"was all she said before taking off. **

**Booster Terrik,Mirax Horn's dad,pretty near,if not,hated Corran. Many thought that,if not for Mirax, Booster would gladly kill his son-in-law without a second thought about it. So when Han was also nearly trampled by Wedge and Iella Antillis, he had had enough. "What is going on?"He asked Wedge. "The Yuuzhan Vong kidnapped Valin and Mirax Horn,and drugged Corran." He stopped for Iella to put somthing in. "The Yuuzhan Vong are going to kill Corran if Booster doesn't get to him first,''the brunette said. "We are all heading to Coruscant, where Kyp Durron and Saba Sebatyne are with them.We have to give Cilghal a lift,anyways." She hooked a finger at the Mon Calamari who had just arrived. "We're coming too,"Lando said immidiatly. He looked at Han. ''You?" Han shook his head. "No,I'll come on the _Falcon_. Plus I have to check in on Leia and Winter. I promised." Tendra grinned. "I didn't know you were so respectful,Han." Lando snorted. "He's not. He knows that Leia would kill him if he didn't act like it." Cilghal rolled her eyes in different directions. "Let's go." Turning,Wedge,Iella,and Cilghal left. Lando and Tendra waved goodbye and entered _Lady Luck._ Han turned and trotted back to their quarters.**


	3. The Vong

**Valin Horn awoke staring into darkness. He was laying on a hard surface, probably a floor,and had his hands tied behind his back. Suddenly,he became aware of the pain shooting through his arm. The door opened,and a Yuuzhan Vong warrior entered. Get up, he said. Valin did as he was told. "Where are we?"he asked. The warrior hesitated for a second. Myrkr, he said a minute later. He was shoved into a cell. Valin sighed and lay on the cot near him. _Yes,_he thought,_this was going to be a very long night._**

**"Master Skywalker,this one iz glad you're here,''Saba Sebatyne said. When they had arrived,the Barabel filled them in on the details. "Jedi Horn wantz to speak with you.'' Luke nodded. "This way." Luke and the others followed her inside a med-center. She lead them to a room and slapped the sensor tray. The door slid open and Luke saw Corran sitting up in a bed,glaring at one of the Mon Calamari nurses with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest, looking positivly agitated. ''Sir,'' the nurse was saying, ''you must lay down! Jedi Sebatyne said-'' Saba cleared her throat and entered.**

**"Jedi Horn, you have visitors." "THANK YOU!" Corran yelled, then shut up to see who it was. She motioned,and Iella,Wedge, Luke,Mara,Cilghal, Ben, Jaina, Jacen (who had came with Luke), Lando and Tendra entered. Corran growled. "Half of the New Republic comes to see my exacution-'' The nurse straightened. "Master Horn,your father-in-law has arrived.'' "-And the exacuter is here,'' Corran groaned. A nurse brought Booster to the room. "Hello everybody,''he said. **

**A/N: I didn't say it first chapter, but iun own any of dis wonderful creation, cuz if I did i wouldnt be on dialup, thats for sure!!!! empties pockets If ya sue me i have...um... a peice of bubble gum... some lint... er.. is that a melted snickers? I hope thats what it is.... :-S... LOL anyways, here's the story:**

**He glared at Corran,who flinched. Saba to the rescue. "We have all of our New Republic squadrons in orbit near all of the sectors that Yuuzhan Vong live in. Spies suspect that they are heading to Myrkr. We have our snipers in the trees there." At the name of Myrkr, Luke, Mara, Jaina, and all the others stiffened. Even Saba had a hint of distaste in her voice. **

**_She should_, Wedge thought. Her apprentices Krasov and Bela Hara,and hatchmate Tesar Sebatyne were all sent to Myrkr, along with Jedi Knights Alema Rar, Anakin Solo, Eryl Besa, Ganner Rhysode, Jacen and Jaina Solo, Jovan Drark, Lowbacca the wookie, Raynar Thul, Tahiri Veila, Tekli, Tenel Ka Djo, Ulaha Kore, and Zekk to destroy the voxyn queen. They suceeded but Anakin, Eryl, Jovan, Raynar, Krasov, Bela, Tesar, and Ulaha were killed.**

**Suddenly Wraith Leader Garik "Face" Loran, Kell and Tyria Tainer, Danni Quee,Tahiri Veila, Leia, and Han entered. "You're not looking to good, Corran," Face grinned,walking in. "Yeah!" Kell said,managing to keep a straight face. "Oh, no," exclaimed Corran. "Get them outta here!" He pointed toward Face and Kell. Danni moved between Kell and Face, who were facing each other as if in conversation. "Leave him alone." She went to stand next to Jacen and Jaina Solo.**

**"Maybe Aunt Tahiri can do that cleansing do-jab-oper thing that Tyria's always talkin' 'bout," said Kell with an even more evil face, sticking his tongue out at Danni. Tahiri sighed loudly. "He's been calling me that every since we left the base!"**

**Tyria grinned. "They were arguing all the way here." Even Jaina let out a small chuckle. Suddenly Corran's brow wrinkled. "Where's Jysella?" He asked. Iella shrugged. "Somewhere on Yavin. She's with the other Jedi apprentices." Corran breathed a quick sigh of relief, then slid off his bed, stood up, and clapped his hands with a suprising new energy."What are we waiting for?" He asked. "Let's go!"**


	4. Mirax's Talk

**A/N: I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed some reviews ppl! :( pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Do I have to annoy them outta ya??!!!**

**Jysella Horn glared at the back of the Jedi Knight's head who was in front of her. Tionne,a silver headed woman,must have sensed the action and turned. "You will get to see your father in a little while," she said, as if reading her mind. Jysella sighed. "Is Dad okay?" Tionne nodded. _Big help_,Jysella thought. "Blasted, ugly, evil, disobediant, slime ball, dung of a gravel maggot scarheads!" she muttered. "What!" Tionne exclaimed. Jysella sighed again. "Nothing."**

**Mirax Horn drew in a sharp breath as she awoke. For half a second she didn't know what had happened. Then she remembered.**

_Valin,Jysella,Corran!_** she thought. She had seen them knock Corran and Valin out,and she had got Jysella out of the fight. But then she had blacked out by the gas that the Vong had sprayed,so she didn't know if Jysella had gotten away or not. A door opened,and light poured in. A shadow fell in the doorway. **

**Sheilding her eyes with her hand,she saw a Yuuzhan Vong and a feathered creature. One that she knew all too well. "Vergere," She hissed,her voice raspy. The thing did a bird-grin. Mirax glared at her. "This is Nom-" "Anor," Mirax finished. "Ahh!" Vergere purred. "The Jedi's mother is smart." Mirax shrugged. "Where's Jysella and Valin?" She asked. "We know not of a Jysella," Vergere said. "Then what about Valin! Is he-" "Alright? Yes if you could call it that," Vergere said in a mockingly-sweet voice. Nom Anor finally spoke up. "Alive,is a better way to put it." Vergere glared at him. She kept his eye for about half a minute,then turned her attention back to Mirax. "You will be able to see him when we land." Mirax slanted her eyes. "Land? Where!" "Myrkr." Suddenly she had hope of escape. In the distance,Mirax could faintly hear a beeping,and turned to Vergere. "Whe're landing now," She stated more than asked. Vergere nodded. That faint hope vanished. Two more Yuuzhan Vong came in with cuffs. Mirax knew what they wanted and held out her arms. They cuffed them and led her to a small door. She saw yorik coral lining the walls. **_Danni would pay to take a ride in one of these. It'd be her idea of a first-class tour. _**She supressed a laugh. Scientist Danni Quee investigated even the smallest thing that had to do with Yuuzhan Vong. She was,as Booster had put it, a maniac for science. Danni had even been a prisoner to the Yuuzhan Vong for a short while. Mirax felt a slight shudder as they touched the ground. Two of the Vong grabbed her sholders and pushed her while a third shoved from behind. She saw Valin emerging from a ship across from her. His state was similiar to her's. Tight security, Valin noted,glancing around. Mirax nodded. Do you have any idea what happened to Jysella? They both asked at the same time. Vergere, who had overheard from behind, nodded. She got away on an X-wing. Dad's X-wing? Valin asked Mirax, letting Vergere get in front of him. She nodded. What about Dad? Vergere stopped,making Valin,who was behind her,stumble and do a quick dance to keep from stepping on top of her. You are the only two Horns that we've captured. **


	5. Vong Talk

**The're the only two Horns that we captured, Nom Anor said in a pained voice. Vergere hadn't let him talk earlier, now she wouldn't say a word. Tsavong Lah glared at him. Denal Kua gave a swift motion,and warriors surrounded him, Vergere, and their captives,Mirax and Valin Horn. **

**That is enough for now. Raglath Naught? A warrior stepped foward. Take the captives to cells. I need to speak to Nom Anor. The warrior obeyed immediately. Nom Anor watched as the boy and woman were led away.**

**Tsavong Lah then turned to him. Come this way.**

**Corran, Han, Leia, Jaina, Jacen, Luke, Mara, Ben, Booster, Kell, Tyria, Face, Saba, Wedge, Iella, Cilghal, Kyp, Lando, Tendra, Danni, and Tahiri all left for Yavin 4, divided into groups. Luke, Mara, Ben, and Saba went in the **_Jade Shadow_, **Kell, Tyria, Danni, Jacen, Han, Leia, Kyp, and (against her wishes,saying that she had had enough of Kell already,) Tahiri went in the **_Millenium Falcon_**. Lando, Tendra, Corran, Booster, Face, and Cilghal went in the _Lady Luck_. Jaina returned to her X-wing. All headed to Yaven,hoping to find Jysella Horn and some answers.**

**Nom Anor followed the warmaster. You have failed me for the last time, Tsavong Lah said finally. It was not a total failer, said Nom Anor, a tad offencively. He was just stalling for time,they both knew it. Tsavong was going to kill him anyways. Explain. Nom Anor stiffened. Well, if I know Luke Skywalker, he will send _Jeedai _to rescue the Horns. It could be his neice and nephew, the Solo twins, or it could be someone close to him. If-- What makes you think that it will be someone close to them? Nom Anor had been expecting this question. Well, many _Jeedai _are disobeying his orders, so it would be one in his inner circle, one that he trusts. Tsavong Lah nodded. Continue. Well, if it is the twins than we can capture them right then and there. But if it is not the twins? We can capture the person or persons who come. Tsavong looked interested. Use them as bait... And repeat the process over and over again 'till he has to send the twins. Because... Nom Anor grinned. He would run out of _Jeedai! _**

**Jysella Horn found out that she couldn't hold her breath for more than a minute and thirty seconds, when using the Force. Unwillingly. Uh,Dad? Her voice was muffled. I, uh, sorta need some air. Corran reluctantly let her out of his hug. Mara Skywalker grinned as Jysella huffed for air.She glared at the Master's wife. ''That's certainly not helping.'' Mara's son, Ben, gurgled happily from his mother's arms. Jysella put on a betrayed face. "You too?" **

Waits on Reviews!!!!!!!!


	6. Rescue

**A/N: Continues To Wait Impatiently**

**Valin once again felt around the walls of his surroundings. "There's not even a hope of escape _using_ the Force, much less _without_ it!," he complained. Mirax smiled and gave him a funny look, dispite the situation. "Maybe that's why it's called a _prison cell?_" She glanced up at the ysalamiri and back down to her son and her smile grew to a grin. "I have never seen you so restless." Valin let out an impatient sigh. "I've just never been in such an inclosed space before!" Mirax glanced around the small room. "I thought it was rather comfy to me," she muttered. Valin's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" "Well, considering we are their prisoners-" She was cut off by a loud scream from her son.**

**Valin listened with half an ear at his mom's explanation of why she thought the room that they were imprisoned in was comfy. Something didn't feel right. It was not through the Force; the ysalamiri hanging above his head prevented that, it was his physical senses that told him him to be aware and cautious. Suddenly, the floor beside him opened and a rodant- like thing came out. As it bit his arm, grabbed him, and pulled him down the opening, he screamed.**

**Jaina hastily gathered up her things. Mara had emphasized that time was restricted, as they had no clue what the Vong would do with Mirax and Valin. She glanced up only as Leia and Han entered. Pushing a lock of hair from her face, she stood up. "Be careful, kid," Han said. "Don't make me have to teach Jacen how to fly in Rogue Squadron." Leia just hugged Jaina. "Take care of yourself."**

**Jaina ran with Kell Tainer and Face Loran to cover. She stumbled, and Kell grabbed her arm. "Tired?" He asked, muttering to her ear. She sighed, and ducked to avoid being hit by a thudbug. The spaceride was pretty smooth, having only run into a few skifts, but when they arrived on Myrkr,well, the Vong seemed to be waiting for them. They were all wearing camouflage to match their enviroment, and the uniforms were all men's sized. Therefore every step that Jaina took made her outfit slip down farther. "Dang, sith spawned uniforms," she muttered. "I know what you mean," Danni Quee said. She was the only other female on the mission that wasn't a Wraith. Kell grinned as she struggled to hoist her long-blaster over her shoulder, and Jaina turned to Face, and a few other Wraiths. "Have you got the tracker?" She asked one with the name of somthing along the lines of 'Fritca.' "Yes." Jaina nodded, and turned to Danni. "Valin Horn's hair?" Danni nodded and dropped her pack. She opened it and pulled out a long,slim tube that contained a single hair inside it. Friza or Froopsie or whatever her name was took out the tracker, a hand held machine that had an opening at the bottom, and held it out to Danni. The scientist stuck the tube in the opening and turned it over. Jaina, Kell, and Face leaned over her shoulder. A tiny dot appeared on the radar screen. **

**Jaina crawled through a tunnel with Danni. They had insisted that they be the ones to get Valin and Mirax since they could use the Force. Jaina grinned, despite their situation. Danni saw her and cocked her head. "If you're laughing about our surroundings, I must sayyou're crazy as your brother. " Jaina shook her head, sending goo everywhere. "I hear that you and Jacen really got it-" "Oh, shut up." Danni turned away to hide her blush, but Jaina saw her neck, which encouraged her even more. "Come on.... is this where I cut the floor?" Danni checked the map and nodded, thankful for the change of subject. Now she just had to hope that Mirax wouldn't joke._ Hah, like that's gonna happen_. Jaina took out her lightsaber and plunged it into the roof. A 360 degrees circle slowly formed. Danni pushed it up and stuck her head through. "Valin?" She wispered.**

**Valin sat gagged, cuffed, and starved. Suddenly he heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting, and a blue bar of light was easily visible cutting a circle. He strained against the darkness to see who it was. "Valin?" a female wispered. It sounded familiar. He strained his eyes and could make out what looked like a head. "Where's your mom?" another voice, also familiar, asked. "Dwon twhe hwall," he answered, his voice muffled from the gag, trying to see his visitors. A lithe female figure pulled herself up and ran past him. He then recognized her as Jaina Solo. The other woman came closer to him, and he saw that it was a scientist, and was one of his mom's friends-Danni Quee. "Be still, Valin," Danni said, getting a sharp knife out of her backpack. She quickly cut the bonds that held him to the wall, and pulled the gag off of his face. "Where are we?" They both asked each other. "I thought you'd know," they both said. Danni grinned. "Well, let's get out of here." "What about Solo?" "She'll be alright." **

**Valin looked doubtful. "Now, come on," Danni said and lit her glowrod. Suddenly Valin's stomache growled. Grinning, Danni tossed him a ration bar. "We've got more on the ship," said Danni. She crawled back into the hole, with Valin behind her. "Ugghh!" He exclaimed, trying to get the goo off of his hands. "What is this, the sewer?" Her grin got bigger. "It just gets better."**


	7. Traitor

**Jaina ran down the hall,hoping against hope that Valin was right. She couldn't risk getting caught. She started down a corrider, then stopped. For at that time she heard the unmistakeable voice of Nom Anor and Tsavong Lah. It sounded as if they had just finished a conversation. She glanced around quickly, then perched high up in a corner. Nom Anor strode past her, not knowing that if he glanced up, a 20-year-old female would be above him. Sighing, Jaina let herself fall, slowing herself down with the Force. She had to find Mirax, and fast. She knew that Danni would have gotten Valin out by now, and only had a few minutes' time. She tried to think. They had gotten Valin's location by a hair from his head that had been taken when he was born. Mirax, however, had been born before the New Republic had even been thought of, meaning that the New Republic didn't have any records of her birth. The Wraiths had jumped to conclusions when they predicted that Valin and Mirax would be together. She kicked open a door and found Tsavong Lah and Mirax. "Jaina!" She screamed. "RUN!" Tsavong Lah placed a hand over her mouth and turned to Jaina. "Ah, the speak of the devil." He looked at Mirax. "Am I right, Horn?" Mirax just glared, pheraps because she was too angry to talk, or pheraps because with Tsavong Lah's hand clamped over her mouth anything that she would say would be muffled and incomprehendable. Jaina remembered that Danni was waiting, and tried to think. She had to get Mirax and herself out of there alive. Suddenly, out of the blue, a coufee appeared. The last thing that Jaina saw was Raglath Naught grinning.**

_"_**What's taking her so long?" Tyria whispered. The adults were trying not to let Valin hear them, but he could, even though he was in another room. He leaned closer against the door. "We can't wait all day for them," Face Loran muttered. "We _can't _just leave them here," said Danni. There was a murmer of agreement as Kell said honestly, " Well, we also can't risk our lives for two, when twenty-four need to bail out." Sighing, Face nodded. "Very well. We'll wait a few more minutes, then we'll leave, get a rescue team, and return." He looked around the room. "Everybody agree?" Everyone but Danni nodded. "Danni?" Slowly, Danni nodded. "Good. Any questions?" Danni put up a hand. "Yes?" "What if Jaina wasn't captured? What if she and Mirax are trying to get back now? Or what if they come back while we're gone?" Face looked thoughtful, but Kell raised a hand. "We can leave a coded message of some sort. If anyone could break a code, Jaina can." The rest nodded. "So it's settled. We'll leave,go get a rescue team, return, and mean while, Kell will be making a coded message. Clear?" They nodded. "Crystal," Tyria said. **

**Luke settled himself into a chair by the window. Mara sat on his left, Leia on his right, Jacen beside Mara, Han beside Leia, and Wedge and Iella Antillis near the desk. Borsk Fey'lya was sitting by the door, next to Saba Sebatyne. Tahiri Veila sat on the floor beside Jacen. She had put a pair of light-leathered boots on, and her lightsaber was visible from beneath her Jedi robes. The Jedi bowed to Borsk and sat down again. Bork sat at his large desk. "Ahh, Princess, General, Master Skywalker, welcome. "Have you any business with me?" Luke and Mara exchanged a glance. "Yes," Luke said slowly, "We were all curious on how you are dealing with the Yuuzhan Vong." "Fine,fine, and without counciler Shesh, it's much easier." Everyone present knew that Senator Viqi Shesh-the senator of Kaut- supported the Yuuzhan Vong. On a recent mission to Coruscant, Tahiri, Mara, and Luke had seen Shesh kill herself by letting herself plummet from a tall building to the ground below. She had, needless to say, not survived the fall. Mara nodded and asked, "Have you been communicating with anybody-say- offworld?" A look of panic flickered across the Chief's face, but he quickly dissolved it. In its place was a slick, democratic mask. "Excuse me, but do you know-?" "We know perfectly well who we're talking to," Tahiri cut in, anger clear on her face. "We also know who you've been talking to. **

**"You've been sending secret messages to the Vong, for what I don't know. Maybe to kill more innocent lives. Maybe to keep them from killing you!" Luke turned to Mara, Leia, and Han to calm Tahiri down, but they were wearing similiar expressions as Tahiri. He glanced at Jacen and saw that it affected him the same. He knew that they were all thinking of Anakin. **

**Giving up, he turned back to Borsk, and decided to play along with Tahiri. "Like Tahiri said, we know that you have been sending messages to the Yuuzhan Vong. And also like Tahiri said, why, I don't know. But we have solid proof that you were." Borsk's fur stood on end. "What?" **

**Wedge gave him a few holopads. "Your assistants can betray you." They watched in silence as Borsk slipped the first one into the datapad. Words appeared and messages from last month came up on the screen. **

**His eyes widened, and he looked to Leia. "Surely you don't believe this after all the support I have gave the Jedi?" The glare that he recieved answered his question. "If word of this gets out, you could be terminated," Iella told him. He looked nervously out window. "No I wouldn't," he said and jumped up. **

**He threw a hydrospanner at the window Luke and Mara were forced to duck, caught off gaurd. It busted the window. Borsk jumped out of it. Jacen cursed and followed, Tahiri, Luke, and Mara on his tail. Saba ran out the door to the ground with Iella and Wedge behind them. By the time they got down he was gone. "Blasterz!" Saba hissed.**

**Jacen squirmed impatiantly. Mara, on the other side of the room, gave him a side-long look and he fell still. Even though he was always the patient twin, he was getting tired of waiting for nothing. Mara smiled as Luke came in with Jag. Colonel Jagged Fel could easily be described as a younger Kyp Durron and an older Zekk, black hair, green eyes, slim, and tall. He was with the Chiss, and as his father, mother, sister, uncle, and aunt walked in he gave Mara nothing more than a nod, though the two got along perfectly. He gave no sign of recognition to Jacen, even though he was, well, in love with Jaina, Jacen's twin sister. Baron Soontir Fel gave Luke a cool look and sat beside Mara. Jag's little sister, Wynssa, gave Jacen a small smile and sat next to him. Jacen had met Wyn once before, and eventually had to save her life. She gave a small wave, and he smiled back. She had grown in the past year. Her long black hair was cut shorter, and was in two braids. Her green eyes still glistened with the anticipation of a child, though, and her foot tapped either excitedly or impatiently, Jacen couldn't tell which. She stopped quickly when her father turned his glare her way. When he turned his back she looked at Jacen, rolled her eyes, and made a face. He fought to keep a stern expression, but he knew that she could see through him. She grinned wickedly. This was going to take awhile.**


End file.
